


Пять стадий принятия неизбежного

by NancyMuck



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Hatake Kakashi Has Issues, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyMuck/pseuds/NancyMuck
Summary: AU, где Какаши Хатаке обычный студент юрфака, а Ирука Умино слишком сексуальный преподаватель математики.«Какаши сглотнул и отвёл взгляд. От того, как его имя произнёс сэнсэй, в штанах стало очень тесно. Кажется, всё стремительно выходит из-под контроля».
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Kudos: 28





	Пять стадий принятия неизбежного

**Author's Note:**

> шутка, которая зашла слишком далеко. не воспринимайте это серьезно. 
> 
> все персонажи совершеннолетние. 
> 
> зеркало на фб: 
> 
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/9607935

Честно говоря, на самом деле всё начиналось довольно неплохо. Какаши, зевая, покручивал в пальцах ручку и безразлично смотрел в окно, где на улице параллельная группа наматывала круги вокруг стадиона под яростные крики Цунаде-сэнсэй. Парень усмехнулся и повёл плечом — всё тело после занятий с Цунаде-сэнсэй мерзко ныло ещё пару дней, а это, по её словам, она ещё жалеет нерадивых первогодок.

Нет, правда, день был хороший. На улице было тепло, несмотря на то, что было девять утра, Какаши умудрился не опоздать на первую пару, Генма спокойно грыз пластиковую белую палочку, которой пару минут назад размешивал сахар в кофе, и листал твиттер, Райдо спокойно сидел рядом с другом, смотрел из-за плеча в его телефон и изредка что-то едва слышно комментировал. Даже Гай не так активно распинался про невероятную «силу юности, которой должны воспылать их души во имя Фемиды», а просто молча за соседним столом переписывал конспект по ИГПЗС у Анко, пока сама Анко, сложив руки на парте, дремала.

Обычное утро на юрфаке. И непонятно почему все были такими молчаливыми, потому что хотели спать или потому что хотели умереть.

— Доброе утро! Вы 101-я группа? — улыбнувшись, в кабинет заглянул смуглый парень со шрамом на переносице. Каштановые волосы были собраны в высокий хвост, который выгодно подчёркивал его скулы. В руках у парня была огромная куча бумажек и казалось, что он в любой момент может их уронить и тогда весь кабинет накроет лавина.

— Да, — ухмыльнулся Генма, — а ты наш новый одногруппник?

Парень кивнул сам себе, вошёл в кабинет и закрыл за собой дверь одной рукой. Какаши приподнял бровь и окинул взглядом парня, который ловко положил свою огромную кипу бумажек на стол, снял с себя пиджак и повесил его на спинку стула.

«А он симпатичный», — пронеслось у Какаши в голове, когда он увидел, как парень присаживается на край преподавательского стола и обводит оценивающим взглядом группу. Он был одет в обычную белую рубашку с красным галстуком и в чёрные классические брюки со стрелкой, и это всё так хорошо смотрелось на нём, что Какаши не мог отвести взгляд и снова и снова скользил взглядом по телу парня.

«Очень симпатичный», — сглотнув, подумал Какаши, не отрывая глаз от его рук, обтянутых белой рубашкой.

— Отлично, наконец-то я вас нашёл. Я ваш новый преподаватель математики, так как Мизуки Нана был вынужден уехать по семейным обстоятельствам. Итак, группа 101, — незнакомец улыбнулся и скрестил руки на груди, из-за чего ткань рубашки еще сильнее обтянула его мышцы, — и Какаши был готов поклясться, что их новый сэнсэй не вылезает из спортивного зала ради таких красивых бицепсов, — меня зовут Умино Ирука, я доцент кафедры экономико-математического моделирования и с сегодняшнего дня я буду вести у вас математику. Ко мне можете обращаться как Ирука-сэнсэй. И, — Ирука-сэнсэй многозначительно посмотрел на Генму, который все еще грыз пластиковую палочку. Генма пожал плечами и убрал палочку, — исключительно на «Вы». Советую ничего не пропускать, даже если вы гуманитарии до мозга костей и считаете, что вы выше этого. Сдать у меня непросто, но, если вы всё будете делать вовремя, я не буду создавать вам проблем. Договорились? Вопросы?

Группа уныло нестройным хором согласилась. У них было несколько занятий с Мизуки, на которых мужчина честно заявил, что ему, в общем-то, всё равно, как господа будущие юристы будут вычислять корень из числа, как они будут решать уравнения с двумя неизвестными и смогут ли они вообще когда-то отличить параболу от гиперболы. Ему важно было, чтобы они просто хоть иногда соизволили появиться на парах, подремать, пока он пытается вложить в пустые головы хоть одну светлую мысль, а потом в конце семестра он честно постарается всем нарисовать хотя бы удовлетворительно.

Мизуки не приносил в кабинет кучу бумажек, не выглядел так хорошо в обычном костюме, и вообще Какаши за все время только пару раз лениво бросил на него взгляд поверх книжки. Сейчас же Какаши даже и не думал достать из портфеля книгу, которую обычно читал на парах, потому что не мог оторвать взгляда от того, как Ирука-сэнсэй, бегло облизнув губы, всё так же сидел на краю стола и барабанил пальцами по руке и как, наклонив голову вбок, мягко улыбнувшись, выслушивал чей-то вопрос. Даже, казалось бы, самые обычные движения преподаватель делал так красиво, что у Какаши что-то сжималось внутри.

Ирука-сэнсэй выглядел так молодо, что Какаши и сам спутал его с новым одногруппником, но сейчас, рассматривая сэнсэя всё дольше и дольше, Какаши понимал, что он гораздо старше него.

— Я запишу на доске свою почту, чтобы, если что, вы могли спросить у меня что-то или выслать свои работы. Писать только в рабочее время, — Ирука-сэнсэй поднялся и, взяв на столе маркер, быстро написал свою почту на доске. — А теперь небольшой тест, чтобы я смог определить ваш уровень знаний и понять, где у вас проблемы и с чем стоит поработать. Мы будем придерживаться учебного плана, разумеется, но я всё же предпочитаю прежде всего сделать упор на темы, которые вы не понимаете. Вы, молодой человек, — Генма устало посмотрел на сэнсэя, взглядом умоляя не трогать его ближайший час, — именно вы, да. Раздайте работы, пожалуйста.

Генма вздохнул так, словно Ирука-сэнсэй попросил его сделать самую большую глупость на свете (хотя, если учитывать, как у них раньше проходили пары математики, во время которых все дремали, наверное, отчасти так и было), но всё равно поднялся и стал раздавать листы с тестами.

— Сначала пройдёте тест, потом мы с вами познакомимся и немного поболтаем. Пока вы пишете тест, я выпишу на доске пару квадратных уравнений, мы все вместе их разберём. И я наконец-то вам всем докажу, что решать с помощью теоремы Виета в два раза проще. Обещаю.

— Сила юности не приемлет решения через теорему Виета, она признает лишь дискриминант, — вполголоса сказал Гай. Генма и Райдо согласно закивали.

— Поверьте, юные юристы, я заставлю вас передумать. Просто дайте мне шанс, — Ирука-сэнсэй подмигнул, и сердце Какаши пропустило удар.

«Что со мной? Почему я так смотрю на него?», — удивлённо думал Какаши.

Какаши почувствовал, как к щекам приливает жар и встряхнул головой. Наверняка он заболел, а Ирука-сэнсэй просто и вправду очень хорошо выглядит в рубашке, и нет ничего предосудительного в том, что Какаши так его рассматривает. Всё под контролем.

Какаши принялся решать тест, усилием воли заставляя себя не посматривать на сэнсэя каждые пару секунд. Ему не хочется завалить семестр только из-за того, что белая рубашка так обтягивает руки сэнсэя, а черные классические брюки подчёркивают его бёдра и длинные ноги, и в целом потому что этот костюм слишком хорошо смотрится на нём.

Всё под контролем, да?

Какаши сосредоточенно пытался решать примеры и уравнения и уже почти все закончил, когда украдкой решил посмотреть, что делает Ирука-сэнсэй.

Ирука-сэнсэй, наклонившись вперёд, писал уравнения в самом низу доски, а потом плавно сел на карточки и как ни в чем не бывало продолжил выводить уравнения. Какаши видел, как двигаются лопатки под белой рубашкой, как брюки обтягивают ягодицы сэнсэя, как сэнсэй медленно поднимается, переписав все уравнения, и как скользит по его бедрам и ягодицам черная ткань, когда он выпрямляется.

Какаши, покраснев, отвёл взгляд. Парень явно не был готов к увиденному — ручка с шумом выскользнула из пальцев и упала на парту, отпружинила на пол и покатилась под парту Анко.

— О, так вы почти закончили? Отлично, — Ирука-сэнсэй улыбнулся через плечо, услышав шум. Какаши резко захотелось встать из-за последней парты и выйти. Желательно на всю оставшуюся пару. — Сдавайте работу… Как вас зовут?

— К-какаши Хатаке, — запинаясь произнес Какаши. Господи, и почему так внезапно жарко стало? Вроде осень сейчас, а не лето.

— Какаши Хатаке, — улыбнувшись, сам себе кивнул Ирука-сэнсэй и внимательно посмотрел на Какаши. — Я запомню.

Какаши сглотнул и отвёл взгляд. От того, как его имя произнёс сэнсэй, в штанах стало очень тесно.

Кажется, всё стремительно выходит из-под контроля.

***

Пара по математике была каждую неделю по понедельникам в девять утра. Каждый понедельник на первой паре Какаши всегда садился за заднюю парту у окна не потому что с неё открывался хороший обзор на преподавательский стол, а потому что его не особо интересовала математика и ему не хотелось быть на этой паре, он бы лучше лишний час проспал дома или почитал в тишине на диванчиках около библиотеки. Какаши сонно потёр глаза и сел на стул. Ему абсолютно безразлична математика и в особенности их новый преподаватель.

Вот только как бы Какаши не старался убедить себя в этом, он перестал опаздывать на первую пару по понедельникам, ни разу не доставал излюбленную оранжевую книжку и всю пару внимательно рассматривал преподавателя, буквально ловил взглядом каждое его движение, старался запомнить до мелочей всего сэнсэя.

— Опять не спится по понедельникам? — ухмыльнулся Генма, когда вошёл в аудиторию и увидел, как Какаши почти дремал, сидя за последней партой. — Ты чего такой сонный? Кошмары мучили? Или, — Генма достал из кофе пластиковую палочку, слизал с неё пенку и прикусил её, — что-то приятнее? Например, Ирука-сэнсэй в белой рубашке, м?

— Сегодня коллоквиум, я всю ночь готовился, — пожав плечами, соврал Какаши, хотя они оба знали, что к коллоквиуму никто не готовился.

Какаши точно был самоубийцей, если не подготовился к коллоквиуму у Ибики-сэнсэя, но он честно не мог, потому что все его мысли занимало другое. Какаши, зевнув, вспомнил, что всю ночь гуглил как принять неизбежное. Как принять то, что каждый раз, когда Какаши скользил взглядом по телу Ируки-сэнсэя, ему хотелось взвыть от того, как он потрясающе выглядит в костюме? О таком точно не стоит говорить Генме, даже если они друзья, он вряд ли поймёт.

— Надеюсь, коллоквиум помог тебе расслабиться, Какаши. Ты в последнее время какой-то напряжённый.

Какаши вздохнул. Сложно расслабиться, когда каждый раз, когда он закрывает глаза, в голове всплывают воспоминания о том, как Ирука-сэнсэй пожимает плечами в белой рубашке, как потрясающе сексуально выглядят его ягодицы в классических штанах, как он изгибал спину, когда наклонялся рядом с чьей-то партой и показывал, где была ошибка в примере, как он ходил между парт и Какаши казалось, что это самая соблазнительная походка на свете, хотя, по сути, Ирука-сэнсэй не делал ничего особенного. Ирука-сэнсэй вёл себя и одевался так же, как и все преподаватели в университете, но только от мыслей о преподавателе математики у Какаши так сильно стояло, что хотелось завыть от отчаяния.

О таком точно не стоило говорить Генме.

— Не высыпаюсь, — просто ответил Какаши.

«Пытаюсь не подрочить на нашего преподавателя математике», — мысленно добавил Какаши.

Генма кивнул и, хлебнув кофе, сел на стул. Какаши знал Генму уже очень давно, так что парень не поверил ему ни на секунду, но не стал настаивать, наверное, ожидая, что Какаши сам всё расскажет. Если бы только Какаши знал, что с ним происходит, он бы честно всё сам рассказал.

Потому что как только Ирука-сэнсэй, широко улыбаясь, вошёл в кабинет аккурат со звонком (он никогда не опаздывал и не приходил заранее), неся в руках как обычно кучу бумажек и одной рукой небрежно расслабил галстук и расстегнул пару верхних пуговиц, Какаши сглотнул, чувствуя, как в штанах снова становится тесно.

«С этим точно надо что-то делать», — уверенно подумал Какаши, мечтая лишь о том, чтобы он сейчас оказался дома под холодным душем, который бы помог ему снять всё возбуждение.

Ирука-сэнсэй подошёл к сидящему за соседней партой Гаю и наклонился вперёд. Какаши украдкой рассматривал ягодицы сэнсэя, чувствуя, как член болезненно пульсирует под пряжкой ремня и понял, что проблему надо решать как можно скорее.

**Первая стадия принятия неизбежного: отрицание.**

«Я не хочу подрочить на Ируку-сэнсэя, мне даже парни толком не нравились никогда. У меня просто давно никого не было», — кивал сам себе Какаши, ёрзая на стуле, пытаясь хоть как-то успокоиться. Джинсы приятно тёрли член, и Какаши закусил губу от того, как приятно было даже это.

Ирука-сэнсэй после каждой пройденной темы давал им бесконечные тесты, пытаясь выяснить, а запомнили ли они хоть что-то или опять на вопрос «А вы точно всё поняли?» группа просто энергично покивала, чтобы он отстал. Ирука-сэнсэй был слишком внимательным и вдумчивым, и это порой раздражало.

— Какаши, что-то не так с вашим стулом? — спросил с неизменной улыбкой Ирука-сэнсэй, поднимая голову от заполнения журнала. Какаши покраснел — он и не думал, что так шумно ёрзал на стуле, что Ирука-сэнсэй обратил на это внимание.

— Всё нормально, извините, — пробурчал Какаши, чувствуя, как его бросает в жар.

Ирука-сэнсэй внимательно и с прищуром посмотрел на Какаши.

— Вы уверены, что всё нормально? Выглядите неважно, — Ирука-сэнсэй, не отводя от Какаши взгляд, задумчиво прикусил кончик ручки, которой заполнял журнал. Какаши вздрогнул, невольно представляя, как сэнсэй так же аккуратно обхватывает его член губами и медленно, дразня, проводит языком по головке, всё так же с прищуром внимательно рассматривает лицо Какаши, наблюдая за его реакцией. Какаши невольно ещё сильнее сомкнул ноги и уставился взглядом в парту, рассматривая даже самые мелкие царапинки на ней, пытаясь успокоится.

— Всё нормально, я просто не выспался, — ещё тише пробормотал Какаши, впиваясь ногтями в тыльную сторону ладони, пытаясь отвлечься хотя бы болью.

— Готовились к паре по математике? Если да, то я ценю ваше рвение, — Ирука-сэнсэй едва заметно провёл языком по кончику ручки. Тело Какаши словно пробило током. Этого никто не заметил, все усердно писали тест, но Какаши был готов поклясться, что Ирука-сэнсэй специально облизнул ручку.

— Всю ночь думал о математике, очень нравится ваш предмет, — кивнул Какаши, ещё глубже впиваясь ногтями в ладонь.

— Не сомневаюсь, — усмехнулся Ирука-сэнсэй.

Когда прозвенел звонок с пары, Какаши пулей вылетел из кабинета и яростно подумал: «Нет, не может быть, чтобы я так сильно хотел подрочить на Ируку-сэнсэя».

**Вторая стадия принятия неизбежного: гнев.**

«Нет, я не хочу подрочить на Ируку-сэнсэя, что за бред! Он гораздо старше меня, да он старый вообще, наверняка у него стоит только на интегралы и логарифмы», — зло думал Какаши, свирепо чёркая в тетради. Надо просто выкинуть все мысли об Ируке-сэнсэе из головы и снова зажить спокойной студенческой жизнью. Чтобы всё стало как раньше. Какаши нужен перерыв от математики, и он абсолютно точно не придёт на следующую пару по математике, потому что ему надоело, что вместо математики он полтора часа мысленно воет от того, как сильно стоит член и как сильно хочется разрядки.

Какие тут теоремы и логарифмы, когда преподаватель математики словно сошел с обложки порно-журнала?

Какаши после занятия решительно подошёл к Ируке-сэнсэю, чтобы сказать, что не сможет прийти на следующую пару по семейным обстоятельствам.

— Ирука-сэнсэй, — позвал Какаши, подходя ближе к преподавательскому столу. Ирука-сэнсэй медленно, мягко разминал пальцы, сжимая и поглаживая каждый палец на правой руке.

Все мысли тут же вылетели из головы, когда Какаши представил, как Ирука-сэнсэй хватает его за плечо этими длинными смуглыми пальцами, как крепко сжимает и припечатывает к стене. Пальцы у Ируки-сэнсэя наверняка очень сильные, и на плече Какаши останутся синяки, но когда Ирука-сэнсэй дотронется этими потрясающими пальцами до его промежности ему будет абсолютно всё равно на все синяки и на то, что Ирука-сэнсэй старше него.

Какаши попытался собраться с мыслями, видя, что Ирука-сэнсэй ждёт, когда Какаши продолжит, но в голове он лишь представлял, как Ирука-сэнсэй грубо вжимает его в стену и ласкает.

Ирука-сэнсэй демонстративно покашлял, привлекая внимание Какаши. Парень резко встряхнул головой.

— У в-вас… Очень интересные пары, я рад, что вы теперь ведёте математику, — выпалил Какаши, чувствуя, как член упирается в карман джинсов. Если Какаши не прикроется портфелем сейчас же, то Ирука-сэнсэй точно всё заметит. — Я стал лучше понимать логарифмы благодаря вам.

— Но мы же сегодня проходили многочлены. Вы не были внимательны? — недоуменно нахмурился Ирука-сэнсэй. Какаши хотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Он никак не сможет объяснить, что прослушал всю пару, потому что сегодня Ирука-сэнсэй пришёл в рубашке с коротким рукавом и в тёмно-синих брюках, и Какаши был обязан рассмотреть преподавателя со всех сторон так, чтобы даже закрывая глаза он мог тут же представить себе его. Зачем — Какаши и сам не понимал. Просто так надо.

— Я всё слушал, честно, просто всё ещё не высыпаюсь, к паре готовился, — оправдывался Какаши, как можно более естественно снимая с плеча портфель и прикрываясь им. Господи, какой стыд. Ирука-сэнсэй широко улыбнулся и засмеялся.

— Какаши, ваше рвение мне очень лестно, но вашему молодому организму нужен сон. Так что отложите мысли о математике до первой пары в понедельник, хорошо? — Ирука-сэнсэй подмигнул. — Тогда вы сможете смело высказать всё, что у вас творится в голове.

«У меня в голове вы прижимаете меня к стене и грубо трахаете, Ирука-сэнсэй, о каких многочленах может идти речь?» — сердито подумал Какаши, попрощался с преподавателем и ушёл. Ничто не помогало утихомирить мысли об Ируке-сэнсэе.

**Третья стадия принятия неизбежного: торг.**

«Возможно, я просто один раз подрочу на Ируку-сэнсэя и меня отпустит. Может, мне просто не надо себя сдерживать, и тогда всё пройдёт», — размышлял Какаши, смотря в окно, где параллельная группа, как и всегда по понедельникам занималась физкультурой. Цунаде-сэнсэй привычно кричала, показывая, как правильно делать упражнение. Может, стоило с кем-то познакомиться из параллельной группы? Тогда бы это наверняка помогло выкинуть все мысли об Ируке-сэнсэе из головы.

Вот только когда Ирука-сэнсэй уронил маркер, когда выписывал на доске условие задачи, и наклонился за ним так, что Какаши за эти пару секунд смог рассмотреть во всех подробностях его ягодицы и бёдра, парень понял, что даже если он познакомится с кем-то из другой группы, Ирука-сэнсэй не перестанет быть настолько сексуальным.

«Значит, я должен просто подрочить на него, тогда всё пройдёт. Но… Он же мой преподаватель, как я могу это сделать. Но… Он слишком сексуальный», — Какаши потёр виски, чувствуя, как от мыслей об Ируке-сэнсэе снова напрягается член.

Ирука-сэнсэй, присев на край преподавательского стола что-то обильно жестикулируя объяснял группе. Какаши не слышал. Он просто видел, как преподаватель двигает губами, как порой улыбается или задумчиво проводит пальцам по шее, когда кто-то задаёт вопрос. Ирука-сэнсэй не делал ничего необычного, он просто сидел и пытался разъяснить гуманитариям до мозга костей самые элементарные темы по математике, но Какаши лишь думал о том, как их преподаватель сексуально бы выглядел сверху, когда бы грубо вбивался в него.

Ничего не помогало. Какаши аккуратно опустил руку под парту и через джинсы с силой сжал член, большим пальцем проводя по головке. Отчаянно хотелось разрядки, но ещё больше хотелось, чтобы сейчас его член сжимала рука сэнсэя, и чтобы он кусал за ухо и резко срывал с него одежду. Какаши сглотнул. Да помогут ему силы Пифагора не подрочить прямо в кабинете математики.

Какаши убрал руку от промежности и ещё сильнее взъерошил волосы на голове. Это, конечно, невыносимо, но он не настолько отчаялся, чтобы подрочить прямо на паре. Он гораздо выше этого. Парень аккуратно заёрзал на стуле, чтобы Ирука-сэнсэй не обратил на него внимание.

Однако тот был слишком внимательным.

Уже когда прозвенел звонок и Какаши начал собирать вещи, Ирука-сэнсэй, выходя из кабинета, бросил:

— И всё же, думаю, вам стоит поменять стул, Какаши, — с неизменной улыбкой сказал Ирука-сэнсэй, и, прежде чем уйти, подумав, добавил, — и начать высыпаться перед понедельником. У меня такое чувство, что вы меня совсем не слушаете.

Какаши, покраснев, сильнее сжал лямку рюкзака. Какой же он внимательный.

**Четвертая стадия принятия неизбежного: депрессия.**

«У меня никогда не будет нормальной сексуальной жизни, теперь у меня всю жизнь будет стоять только на мужиков старше меня, и я ничего не могу с этим поделать, моё тело меня предало», — тоскливо думал Какаши. Он лежал на парте, уткнувшись носом в локоть, и слушал, как Ирука-сэнсэй что-то объяснял.

Сегодня Ирука-сэнсэй превзошел сам себя. Он снова пришел в чёртовой рубашке с короткими рукавами, благодаря которой Какаши в очередной раз убедился какие у сэнсэя потрясающие бицепсы, первую половину пары самозабвенно кусал ручки, когда заполнял журнал, а теперь, словно специально расставив широко ноги, сидел на краю парты и что-то объяснял.

Какаши рассматривал промежность сэнсэя и был готов поклясться, что у него большой член.

«Интересно, а я смогу с первого раза полностью взять его в рот?» — от этой мысли бросило в жар. Какаши представил, как он опускается на колени перед сэнсэем, и, не отводя от него взгляд, расстегнёт его брюки, проведёт ладонями по обтянутым мягкой тканью бёдрам, пока Ирука-сэнсэй нетерпеливо сожмёт его волосы на затылке и приподнимет бровь, как бы намекая, что дразнить его не стоит. Какаши усмехнётся, но всё равно продолжит медленно стаскивать брюки сэнсэя, целовать его член через ткань трусов, глубоко вдыхая терпкий запах, языком ласкать внутреннюю сторону бедра, и лишь когда сэнсэй уже сам начнёт толкаться ему в нос, он снимет с него трусы и возьмёт в рот…

Какаши уткнулся лбом в холодную поверхность парты, одной рукой сжимая член. Какаши чувствовал, как отчаянно краснел, представляя, как он делает минет Ируке-сэнсэю прямо в кабинете математики. Наверняка, всё придется делать быстро, потому что их могут заметить, но лишь мысли о том, как томно Ирука-сэнсэй будет дышать, когда Какаши медленно, дразня, возьмёт его член в рот, заставляли хотеть рискнуть всем.

О чём… Он думает вообще?

— Какаши? Какаши, всё в порядке? Вы себя хорошо чувствуете? — Какаши и не заметил, как Ирука-сэнсэй встал около его парты. Вся группа обернулась на Какаши. По спине пробежали мурашки, пот неприятно холодил ладони, когда Какаши медленно поднимался, стараясь успокоиться.

— Вы совсем красный. У вас жар? — нахмурившись, спросил Ирука-сэнсэй, кладя ладонь на лоб Какаши. Ладонь Ируки-сэнсэя казалась огненно-горячей и от этого простого прикосновения Какаши словно пробило током.

Он больше не может терпеть.

— Я отведу его к врачу, — сразу вызвался Гай.

— Мне просто надо в туалет, — выпалил Какаши, резко отстраняясь и вскакивая на ноги. Стояк так болезненно пульсировал, что, казалось, он сейчас просто кончит, ни разу не дотронувшись до члена. Какаши быстрым шагом вышел из кабинета. Кажется, Ирука-сэнсэй его ещё раз окликнул, но это уже было абсолютно неважно.

Какаши ворвался в туалет, забежал в ближайшую кабинку и, захлопнув за собой дверь, дрожащими пальцами потянулся к пряжке ремня. Пальцы никак не могли справиться с ремнём и с пуговицей, и когда Какаши наконец снял джинсы, он застонал от облегчения.

— Ирука-сэнсэй, — вполголоса стонал Какаши, обхватывая член и быстрыми, резкими движениями ласкал себя. Парень представлял, как Ирука-сэнсэй обнимает его со спины, кладет свою руку ему на член и ласкает, параллельно кусая за шею и облизывая мочку уха. Чёртов математик, всё равно что он старый, думает только о логарифмах и ещё какой-то математической чепухе, он был безумно сексуальным, и Какаши было этого достаточно.

Какаши крепче сжал член, думая о том, как наверняка умело Ирука-сэнсэй помог бы ему достичь разрядки. У него ведь всё же больше опыта, Какаши был просто уверен в том, что такой сексуальный мужчина не мог быть один.

— Какаши?

— Ирука-сэнсэй, пожалуйста, быстрее, — стонал Какаши, не обращая внимания на чей-то голос, подозрительно сильно напоминающий голос Ируки-сэнсэя. Наверное, это просто в его голове, думал Какаши, упираясь лбом в стену кабинки.

— Ирука-сэнсэй, — простонал Какаши, прикусив губу, кончая себе в ладонь.

По всему телу пробежала приятная дрожь, и Какаши счастливо засмеялся, когда понял, что все мысли о преподавателе математики исчезли. В голове была гудящая пустота. Кажется, стоило немного раньше дать себе волю и тогда бы всё прошло.

В звенящей тишине тихий скрип дверцы кабинки показался громом.

— Какаши?

Какаши, всё еще сжимая в руке член, искоса посмотрел на дверцу. В проёме стоял шокированный Ирука-сэнсэй и явно пытался пытался собраться с мыслями от увиденного.

— Я всё могу объяснить, — медленно проговорил Какаши, надевая трусы.

Он никак не мог объяснить всё происходящее, но и никак не мог промолчать. Ирука-сэнсэй молча сверлил его взглядом, очевидно, ожидая продолжения фразы, однако Какаши просто молча отвел взгляд. Какаши дрожал, на спине выступил холодный липкий пот и от волнения у него подкашивались коленки — это конец. Просто конец всего, его исключат из университета, как только он туда поступил, потому что Какаши не смог потерпеть до дома, где под душем он бы нормально расслабился.

Какаши сглотнул. А если в его личное дело так и запишут «дрочил на преподавателя математики посреди пары»? Как он потом на работу устроится?

— Я не могу всё объяснить, если честно, — признался Какаши, застёгивая джинсы одной рукой.

Если это и правда конец всему, то хотя бы стоило быть честным. Какаши спиной прижался к стенке кабинки и посмотрел на преподавателя, который устало тёр шрам на переносице. Кажется, он уже мысленно составлял текст служебной записки, из-за которой Какаши исключат из университета. Ирука-сэнсэй казался слишком правильным и честным, чтобы просто замолчать эту ситуацию и не выносить за пределы туалета. Хотя… Как после такого можно вести себя, как раньше?

— Вы просто очень… Красивый, оно само получилось, простите, — лепетал Какаши, стараясь не смотреть в глаза преподавателю. Господи, какой же стыд, он бы никогда не подумал, что в его жизни будет ситуация, где он будет стоять и оправдываться перед преподавателем, чувствуя как кожу ладони неприятно стягивает засыхающая сперма.

Ирука-сэнсэй не спеша зашёл в кабинку и закрыл дверь, щёлкнув задвижкой. Какаши ещё сильнее вжался в стену, мечтая стать с ней единым целом.

— Можете не оправдываться, Какаши, — парень только сейчас заметил, что Ирука-сэнсэй всё это время улыбался. Преподаватель сделал шаг вперёд и прижался всем телом к Какаши. Несмотря на то, что Ирука-сэнсэй был ниже, маленьким себя почувствовал Какаши. Он не знал куда деть руки, когда Ирука-сэнсэй мягко провел пальцами по шее и царапнул ключицу. — Ты слишком открыто смотрел на меня. Буквально пожирал глазами.

Какаши зажмурился. Ирука-сэнсэй был слишком внимательным. _Слишком_.

— Слишком открыто, Какаши, любой бы другой смутился от таких взглядов, но, знаешь, — Ирука вёл пальцами всё ниже и ниже, поглаживая грудь и бока. Какаши шумно вздохнул, вздрагивая, каждый раз, когда сэнсэй царапал его кожу через футболку, — мне было даже немного лестно, что ты _так_ на меня смотришь. Что же ты представлял, Какаши? Как мы занимаемся сексом прямо на моём столе? Как грубо трахаю тебя, пока ты прикусываешь моё плечо, чтобы не закричать? Не поделишься? — Ирука-сэнсэй лизнул кадык и уверенно сжал член Какаши через джинсы.

Какаши всё это мерещится?

— Если не хочешь, можешь не отвечать. По крайней мере, пока, — мужчина всё так же улыбался и поглаживал член Какаши большим пальцем. Какаши видел, как блестели глаза Ируки-сэнсэя.

— Приходи сегодня после шести на кафедру. Там ты расскажешь мне всё, а я расскажу тебе всё, что думаю по этому поводу, — мужчина сжал член Какаши сильнее, и парень, закусив губу, непроизвольно толкнулся вперед и всхлипнул. — Но так как ты меня всё-таки не особо внимательно слушал, я очень долго не буду давать тебе кончить. Секс это, конечно, хорошо, но я не потерплю неуважения к математике, — шепнул в шею Ирука-сэнсэй, обжигая кожу горячим дыханием и не переставая ласкать член.

Какаши был готов буквально заскулить от того, как ему хотелось, чтобы Ирука-сэнсэй стянул с него джинсы и дотронулся до его члена не через ткань.

— И когда я буду тебя трахать, пожалуйста, всё так же зови меня Ирука-сэнсэй. Знаешь, это безумно заводит, — отстраняясь, напоследок сказал мужчина. Выходя из кабинки, он, усмехнувшись, бросил через плечо: — Советую тебе разобраться со всем как можно быстрее, я через пару минут дам важный тест. Математика — превыше всего.

**Пятая стадия принятия неизбежного: принятие.**

Когда Ирука-сэнсэй вышел из туалета, Какаши со стоном снова расстегнул пряжку ремня.

— Господи, опять дрочить, — пробормотал парень.


End file.
